All The Things She Said
by RazorGene
Summary: The sequel to You're Beautiful. Its Asukas turn to sing wonder what happens?


All The Things She Said:

The Sequel to You're Beautiful

Disclaimer

Neon Genesis Evangelion and all characters and such pertaining to Evangelion are owned by Gainax and ADV Films. Lyrics are from the song "All The Things She Said" By Tatu. This fan fiction is not in any way meant to breach any copyright laws etc.

(A/N The writing it _Italics_ indicates lyrics being sung)

**Flashback: Asuka then slowly moved closer to Shinji, closing the gap between them and kissed him on the cheek. **

"**Asuka you know what." **

"**What Shinji?" **

"**You really are beautiful."**

"Well, Shinji what do you like about me?"

"Ummm...You're kind side…"

"So you think I'm kind, Third Child"

"Yes I do…"

"I'll show you how kind I can be after my performance."

Shinji couldn't believe he had finally told Asuka that he liked her and on top of it all he hadn't been rejected. Life was looking up for the younger Ikari. The sudden announcement that it was Asuka's turn pulled him back into reality.

"Come on, Shinji watch me sing."

All Shinji could say was a single "Ok…"

"Asuka and Hikari you're up next."

"OK!" said the two in unison.

"This is going to be hilarious, seeing Asuka sing," snickered Touji.

"The Devil Girl is going to put the house on fire, literally," added Kensuke.

"Shut up you guys," shouted Shinji.

Shinji was getting a bit put off at his friends' remarks of his new found girlfriend.

Asuka and Hikari stepped up on to the stage. Both walked up to their microphones.

"You ready"

"Yep…lets do this."

The lights began to fade away and the music started to play.

The pulsating sound of the speakers filled the air.

Then it began…

_All the things she said _

_All the things she said _

_Running through my head _

_All the things she said _

_All the things she said _

_Running through my head _

_This is not enough _

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost _

_If I'm asking for help it's only because _

_Being with you has opened my eyes _

_Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise? _

_I keep asking myself, wondering how _

_I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out _

_Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me _

_Nobody else so we can be free _

_All the things she said _

_All the things she said _

_Running through my head _

_All the things she said _

_All the things she said _

_Running through my head _

_This is not enough _

_This is not enough _

_All the things she said _

_All the things she said _

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed_

_They say it's my fault but I want her so much _

_Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain _

_Come in over my face, wash away all the shame _

_When they stop and stare - don't worry me _

_Cos' I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me_

_I can try to pretend, I can try to forget _

_But it's driving me mad, going out of my head _

_Mother looking at me _

_Tell me what do you see? _

_Yes, I've lost my mind _

_Daddy looking at me _

_Will I ever be free? _

_Have I crossed the line?_

_All the things she said _

_All the things she said _

_Running through my head _

_All the things she said _

_All the things she said _

_Running through my head _

_This is not enough _

_This is not enough _

_All the things she said _

_All the things she said _

Applause exploded from the crowd.

"Gosh, that Devil Girl can sure sing."

"I'm stunned, shocked really."

Shinji was surprised by Asuka's performace.

The song she had sung seemed to express many of her feelings which Shinji hoped that their new formed relationship could clarify. Applause seemed to carry on for a few minutes before the last clap faded away. Asuka and Hikari Both walked off stage.

Asuka was feeling great, not only had she just finished the perfect performance, but now she had admitted her feelings to Shinji. Time seemed to slow down when she sang the song, she focused on Shinji in he crowd. Drawn to his presence by some mysterious force. She had first thought of Shinji was nothing more than a spineless wimp. But, as she had got to know him better she had started to develop feelings for him which had recently been confirmed with three simple words, "I like you."

Nothing too serious like "I love you" but just enough for them to start a relationship.

"What did you think, Shinj?"

"Asuka you were great"

"You know you really do have a beautiful voice, Asuka"  
Asuka started to blush slightly from the compliment.

"Shinji what did you just say" interjected Touji.

"I said nothing Touji…umm nothing at all"

"I swear I heard you say she had a beautiful voice."

"So..what If I did I'm entitled to my own opinions Touji."

"Shinji you actually complimented the Devil Girl, after what shes put you through"

"Have you lost your mind…do I need to take you to a psychologist."

"Shut up Touji…just lay off it."

"Whatever rocks your boat Shinji."  
"Shin-man I'm always there for you...So if she mauls your face off, just give me a call and I'll sort her out."

"She'll probably sort you out…" mumbled Kensuke

"What did you say Kensuke" shouted Touji.

"I said you could probably sort her out with no trouble at all."

"You would probably need an ambulance and paramedic team

But you would survive…"

"KENSUKE, I'm gonna ring your neck you stupid nerd…"  
"Is that all the jock with a brain the size of a peanut, can say"

"Is Touji gonna go and cry to his girlfriend, the Class Rep."

"Kensuke you will wish you never said that after I'm finished with you"

"Damn…those stooges are annoying," said Asuka

"They can never stop doing stupid things"

"So, what did Shinji want to talk to you about after his performance?" asked Hikari

"Nothing…much just whose turn it was to make dinner tonight," replied Asuka nervously.

Asuka thinking: "I hope no one else noticed that…"

"Asuka what did you really think about Shinji's performance?" asked Hikari

"I never knew Shinji could sing, that song was incredible."

"I thought it was…okay…nothing special," commented Asuka hesitantly

"You know he really sang his heart out Asuka."  
"I wonder who the song was meant for."

"Probably for Rei…"

"Rei, no way that lifeless doll…not in a hundred years!" exclaimed Asuka.

Asuka finally realised that Hikari had caught her out. Sometimes she wished she never spoke things out loud.

"So, then who else could it be Asuka."

"There's only one other person I could think of."

"She's standing right in front of me."

"Hikari, how did you know?"  
"I saw the way Shinji stared at you throughout his whole song."

"Please, don't tell anyone not even your jock boyfriend, Touji."

"You, two practically are."

"I guess so…"

"Well, anyway Asuka what did Shinji say to you. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"OK..he said that he likes me.."

"And what did you say back."

" I said I liked him too."

"You, know Asuka you two suit each other perfectly."

"You make such a cute couple."

"Yeah…whatever Hikari."

"Geez I wonder how Shinji is doing."

"Sometimes those guys can be just a bit overbearing," thought Shinji.

"I hope no body else suspects me of something."

Shinji was about to get the biggest shock of his life.

"Pilot Ikari.."

"Is that you Rei."

"Yes.."

"Rei what is it?" asked Shinji uncertain.

"I wanted to know about that song"

"The song I sang?"

"Yes"

"Who was it for?"

"No one in particular"

"You stared at Asuka for the duration of the whole song"

"Why were you looking at her was she in danger"

"No…"

"I just…."

"So, Shinji whats been happening," interrupted Asuka

"Whats Wondergirl doing here."

"Pilot Sohryu I was just wondering why Shinji was staring at you."

"Wow, that was a mouthful Wondergirl."

"He must be charmed b my eternal beauty."  
"Right, Third Child."

Shinji thinking: Why do I always get myself into these type of situations?

"Yes…" whispered Shinji.

"So you think I'm beautiful Third Child."

"YES!" exclaimed Shinji.

Shinji had without knowing just admitted in front of everyone that he liked Asuka.

"Well, Third Child heres your reward."  
Asuka then went in for a kiss, but this time she kissed him on the lips in front of the entire grade.

"Did you really have to do that Asuka."

"Shinji, they were going to find out sooner or later."

Gasps were heard throughout the auditorium.

"Betrayed!" Shouted both Kensuke and Touji.

"You have broken the sacred band of brothers."

"You are dead to us Shinji," exclaimed Touji.

"You're one to speak Touji."

"If anyone broke the sacred band"

"It was you and your girlfriend, the Class Rep."

"Don't deny it I saw the way you look at her while you eat lunch with her."

"So lovey dovey."

"Kensuke! That's another beating!"

"Those two never learn Hey! Shinji"

"I guess so…"

"Whats the matter Shinji?" asked Asuka with a grin on her face.

"You really embarrassed me."

"You should lucky to be with me."

"But, that was a bit too extreme."

"Shinji learn to relax."

"I was just joking."  
"Don't look at me like that."

"I'm really sorry."

"Ok I'll forgive you"

"But, please don't do that again."

"Maybe, I'll try something else Third Child."

Meanwhile on the other side of the auditorium:

"Why don't you go and ask Rei to dance Kensuke," asked Touji.

"She would never dance with me."

"HEY! REI YOU WANNA DANCE WITH KENSUKE."

"Would you mind Rei," asked Kensuke nervously.

"You don' have to if you don't want to."

"I would like to," replied Rei in a monotone.

"Rei, you look really beautiful tonight."  
Rei blushed at the compliment. She had noticed Kensuke a long time ago. But was always discouraged to talk to him.

"Thank you…" replied Rei

"No problem."

"Theres something I wanted to say to you"

"I…"

"What…"

"I like you Rei"

"I…think…I like you as well."

Rei then kissed Kensuke on the cheek.

A blush spread across Kensuke's face.

"Thank you" was all he could manage to say.

"The winner of the competition is…"

"It seems to be a tie between Shinji and Asuka's teams."

"They both share first place prize."  
"That was a turn of events," said Shinji."

"So, Third Child we seem to be on the same singing level."  
"But, I'm still a better Eva pilot."

"Yes, Asuka you are…"

"But, you know what?"

"What? Shinji."  
"I don't care if you're a better Eva pilot."

"I'd love you even if you were not an Eva pilot."

THE END

Authors comments:

This brings the series to a close. Possibilities for other fanfics seem to around the corner. I'll probably venture into making my own fanfic instead of these one shots.

I have an idea for a character I would like to introduce into the Evangelion world.

If anyone is interested in writing a fanfic with me please email me at Thanks for reading…


End file.
